Missing Link
by Anomalie
Summary: Sam and Jack's daughter may be the missing link.


Title: Missing Link

Author: Anomalie

Summary: Sam & Jack's daughter may be the missing link.

Rated: T

Season: Future

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't own Stargate SG1, I get no profit.

Missing Link

"O'Neill"

Jack turned to see Thor standing in his living room. "Thor, buddy"

Thor looked to the floor next to himself where an infant was lying on a blanket; playing with a toy.

"O'Neill, is this small human your offspring?"

Jack knelt down and scooped the baby into his arms. He stood, facing her towards Thor.

"Yeah, this is Grace." Jack said smiling.

Thor looked at the baby and blinked. "Which female human contributed DNA to this offspring?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'An interesting way to put it', he thought.

Just as Jack was about to answer, the front door opened and Sam walked in.

Jack turned to look at her and pointed, "That one"

Thor's eyes widened.

Sam looked confused.

"Colonel Carter, it is good to see you again." Thor said.

Sam put down her things and turned towards Thor. "Yeah, you too Thor." She said walking towards Jack and reaching out for Grace. Jack handed her over gently.

Sam kissed her baby girl on the head and held her close. She had not seen Grace in over a week. She had been off world with the rest of SG1.

Thor wasted no time getting to the point. "The reason I have come is an urgent one." Thor paused, looking at the baby. "You may be able to aid us."

"What's up Thor?" Jack asked, putting his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Your offspring may hold the key to our problems." Thor said, extending an arm towards Grace.

Jack squeezed Sam's shoulder. "You want a sample of her DNA."

Thor nodded. "It may help us find the missing link to our cloning problems."

Jack looked at Sam. She was looking down at Grace. "Sam" he said softly.

She looked up at him and then to Thor. "You really think she's the answer?"

Thor nodded. "O'Neill already had some of the desirable traits we were looking for. In combination with your DNA, the answer may be found."

Sam looked over at Jack. "She does possess the ancient gene, but she also has naquada in her blood." Sam said, looking over at Thor.

"The naquada may be the missing element."

They stood quietly for a moment before Jack spoke. "As long as it doesn't hurt her." He said sternly.

"No harm will come to her O'Neill. I assure you."

Jack nodded, giving consent. He squeezed Sam and Grace close.

A bright light filled the room, transporting them all up to Thor's ship.

Grace was crying. Jack woke with a start. He looked over a Sam, who was sleeping soundly. She was exhausted.

He rose from the bed and crept over to the crib Grace slept in. Her little face was scrunched up in to a scowl. Jack picked her up gently and laid her against his shoulder.

"Sh, sh, its okay." He said, patting her back. Guessing hunger was Grace's need, Jack headed towards the kitchen. "C'mon Gracie, let's got get you something to eat while your mom sleeps."

They made their way to the kitchen, Grace's wails becoming softer as she snuggled up to Jack's neck. Jack retrieved a bottle from the fridge. He warmed the bottle and fed the squirming infant. He suddenly heard the shuffling of feet behind him and felt Sam's arms around his waist.

"I didn't even wake up until you both were gone. I had to come and investigate." Sam said into his shoulder.

"You were exhausted Sam, she's fine; just hungry." Jack said as he watched his daughter empty the bottle.

"She's getting so big." Sam said as she stroked the baby's cheek.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, they do that."

Sam sighed. "Before we know it she'll be all grown up and living on her own."

Jack snorted. "Sam, she has to get out of diapers first."

"I know, but me being gone this past week has been hard." Sam said, wandering over to the window. She looked up at the stars and thought about the night before when she had looked up at an alien sky. "It's the first time I have been gone for more than a few days since she was born."

Jack pulled the bottle out of Grace's mouth with a loud smack.

"Wow, she sucked it dry." Jack said as he held the bottle up for Sam to see.

"She must have been hungry." Sam said as she took the empty bottle from Jack and put it in the sink.

Grace made sucking sounds as her fingers found her mouth.

"Jack, I am going to request a few days off."

Jack raised any eyebrow. "Samantha Carter's taking a day off?" He mocked.

Sam hit him in the shoulder. "I want to spend some time with you and Grace. She's done a lot of growing up these last five months." Sam put her arm around Jack's waist.

A white light filled the room and when Jack opened his eyes, he, Sam, and Grace were on Thor's ship. The little gray alien was standing at a console.

"Thor. Buddy. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jack said, feigning irritation.

Thor blinked. "I am sorry O'Neill, did I disturb you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, we just finished feeding Grace."

Thor gave a nod. "Colonel Carter, we have some interesting news."

Sam stepped in close to Jack. "What did you find?"

"Grace O'Neill is a very special human."

"We'd like to think so." Jack said patting Grace's back.

"A very advanced human." Thor added.

"Is she the missing link you were looking for?" Sam asked.

"Not quite, but she is much closer than we thought." Thor paused, "Perhaps if you were to create another offspring, it would be even more advanced."

Jack coughed. "Ah, Thor, it's not always that easy…"

Sam laughed quietly.

Thor looked puzzled. Or what Sam guessed was a close to puzzled an Asguard could look. "What Jack is trying to say is…we're not quite ready to have more…offspring yet."

Thor looked at them both for a minute before nodding.

Jack was burping Grace on his shoulder, and she let out a loud burp.

"Whoa, Gracie, that was a good one." Jack said holding her out in front of him.

Thor looked slightly surprised that such a loud sound could come out of such a small body. He quickly regained his composure.

"The Asgard appreciate your help. Please, notify us if you produce any more offspring."

Sam smiled and shook her head. Jack looked over at Sam and smiled. "Okay Thor, we'll do that."

"Thank you O'Neill" Thor said touching the console.

A bright flash and they were back in the kitchen.

"So" Jack said, "Apparently Carter-O'Neill babies are in high demand."

Sam smiled. "Apparently"


End file.
